


The World is Narrow, The Path is Clear

by reakain



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden III
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reakain/pseuds/reakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her path has always been clear, without question, and without hesitation. The world is narrow, and she knows what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Narrow, The Path is Clear

_The world is narrow. The path is clear._

"Your feet are too far apart." The instructors order is curt and direct, and she is quick to narrow her stance - shoulder width apart and slightly off-center from each other for good balance. Her blade should be an extension of her hand. Her movements should be fluid. There is no room for varience.

_There is only one path._

She can feel the thin carpet under her knees as she kneels before the statue of the goddess. Her hair, tied back and out of her way, feels almost too tight, pulling back in one direction as her gaze forever points forward. She can hear herself say the vows and feel the weight of the sword as she receives her title. A knight to serve. A knight to follow.

_There are no choices. No forks. No questions._

The council has sent them to fight. Captain Galahad's brows were drawn low and tight as he repeated the order. Vice-Captain Pelize clicked his tongue and set his jaw, yet said nothing. Chris Lightfellow saluted - like the rest of these knights. She did not question, and did not understand their consternation. They were an extension of the council. What they did, they did for Zexen. So she would fight.

_The world is narrow, and there is no escape from the path._

His blood is red like hers - and he dies like every other she has cut down before. Yet this is not a warrior, and this death should not have been. A boy is dead, and his blood is on her sword. It feels like it should be acid, crawling up her skin. But there is nothing to be done. He is dead, and she must act.

_The world is wide, perhaps, but the path is lined with walls, impassable._

She wanted to punch him. Felt her nails dig into her palms as he kept blathering. And yet, and yet, he promised what she did not believe. He was freedom - and he was an open sky. She felt her blood boil, even as a lump formed in her throat. He offered escape - a chance to see.

_The world is vast, and the path is full of barbs._

She was so young, and yet so brave. She smiled, and talked of choice and belief and destiny. Chris wants to be her shield. But she has only ever been a blade to be wielded, and not a shield to protect. And so she slices words and cuts down those who would hurt this strange girl from a foreign world - so different and alien from the Zexen she knows. And even as Yun passes, she says that Chris chooses her path. And the word 'choice' buries itself in her mind.

_The world is vast and strange, and there is no path to follow._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. I'm replaying Suikoden 3 and I was struck when I started Chris' story just how narrow her world is and for so long. Especially compared to say Geddoe. I kinda liked it as a reference to how much of the world and how open minded each of the characters is.


End file.
